The Adventures of Jack and Christi outtakes, Smut!
by Daisyangel
Summary: Just as the title says these are the smutty chapters that coincide with The Adventures of Christi Reid Morgan and Jack Hotcner. Co-written with DeviousMindedItalian. Contains slash between Morgan and Reid Chapter 2 goes with ch 17-19 of the other fic.
1. Chapter 1

After leaving Christi's hospital room, the two men made there way to the family waiting room where they'd been staying as much as they could. They took turns staying with Christi and staying with the other kids. The moment the door was closed Spencer was in Derek's arms and he was kissing him passionately.

"I can't believe I almost lost you," Spencer says into Derek's mouth.

"Shh, you didn't lose me. I'm right here, baby. Feel me, I'm right here," Derek said pressing himself against Spencer as closely as he could.

"I feel you," Spencer responded shifting slightly as he felt one particular part of Derek pressing against his thigh. A moan of pleasure escaped Derek's lips. Smiling sweetly, Spencer let his mouth travel down Derek's jaw to his neck. Reaching the pulse point he bit down then ran his tongue over it knowing it would turn Derek on. A shiver went down Derek's spine.

"You like that?" Spencer whispered huskily.

"Hell yes, keep going," Derek panted.

"Mmm, don't mind if I do," Spencer breathed against Derek's neck. He continued to trail kisses all down Derek's body. Once he reached his shirt, he pulled it up and over his head. Then he went to work kissing, licking and lightly biting every inch of Derek's exposed skin. Reaching out, Derek tangled his fingers in Spencer's hair, holding him in place.

After another few moments he tugged gently on the strands he held, urging Spencer up. The genius went willingly and as soon as he was standing in front of Derek his mouth was taken in a bruising kiss. Their lips and tongues battled for control. Neither of them really wanted to give it up. Finally Spencer gained control.

"Clothes. Off. Now!" he growled as he pulled at his own clothes. Still dazed from the kisses, Derek removed the rest of his clothes and stood in front of a naked Spencer who took him in hungrily.

"Like what you see?" Derek teased.

"You bet I do, and it's all mine," Spencer said advancing on the other man and pushing him down on the bed. XXXX

Starting at his mouth, Spencer trailed his mouth and hands all down Derek's body. At first he ignored his hard cock because he knew it would only arouse Derek more.

"Baby..." Derek whimpered.

"Hmm?" Spencer murmured as he let his mouth brush the tip of his lovers cock.

"Fuck! Don't stop, please, Spence. I need to feel your mouth on me. Fuck me with your mouth baby. Let me feel as you suck me dry." Ever-so-slowly the genius slid his mouth down over Derek's cock. He delighted in the moans he heard and the shivers he felt running through the other man. He began sliding his tongue up and down the hard member. Moving to the head he swirled his tongue in the slit.

"Fuck!" Derek shouted. Lifting his head briefly Spencer spoke.

"We're not at home, remember? You have to be quiet." Gritting his teeth, Derek nodded as he grabbed at the sheets as Spencer went back to fucking him with his mouth. It didn't take long before Spencer could feel Derek trembling beneath him and could hear the moans he was trying to muffle behind his hand. Hollowing out his cheeks, the genius sucked as hard as he could. Derek came with a cry, Spencer's name on his lips. XXXX

The genius barely gave Derek a chance to recover before he was sliding two slicked fingers into his entrance.

"Spencer, god, please more," Derek whimpered. After moving the fingers around a little bit stretching him, Spencer added one more and curled them looking for Derek's prostate. He smiled when he found it because Derek jerked off the bed and he could see his cock harden right in front of his eyes.

"Are you ready for me, Der?" he breathed as he slid on a condom and covered it in lube.

"Yes, more than ready for you. I need to feel you pounding into me," Derek growled. Spencer moaned at Derek's words. He could feel his own cock harden at the suggestion. Carefully he slid into Derek's hot tight channel. Both men moaned as he filled him.

"You feel so fuckin good. So tight," Spencer whispered against Derek's ear. Derek thrusts back urging Spencer to move. Tonight isn't about slow sweet sex, tonight, it's about reaffirming life and that they're both okay. The pace was a fast one and before either of them was ready for it, they found themselves reaching the edge. They came simultaneously smothering their cries and moans of pleasure in each other's shoulders. XXXX

"I'm so glad you're okay," Spencer whispered shakily a few minutes later. They're curled up under the blankets and are wearing the pajama pants the hospital gave them.

"Me, to, I was so scared that I'd never see you or the kids again," Derek admitted.

"Is Emily going to be okay?" Spencer wondered.

"Yes, she'll have a bit of a hard time coping for a bit, but ultimately she will be. Now let's get some sleep. You have to get the kids off to school in the morning. I'm gonna sit with Christi for a bit," Derek explains.

"That's fine with me. I love you Derek," Spencer said with a kiss.

"Love you to," Derek replied, returning the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you, Christi Lynn," Jack whispered against her lips as he took her into his arms. The water swirled around them, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"I love you to, Jack," she responded breathlessly. They continued to kiss and hands roamed over exposed skin. Christi's top was off and her bottoms soon followed. Reaching out she guided Jack's trunks down then pulled him closer.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Oh god, yes, more than ever. Please, Jack, I need you."

"Shh, baby, just relax," Jack coaxed as he slid a finger in-between her legs. He was pleased to find that she was already warm and wet. Teasing it around her entrance, he finally gave in when he heard her whimper and let it slide in.

"You feel so warm and wet. So beautiful," Jack whispered as he took her breasts into his mouth and began sucking on them. XXXX

While sucking, licking, and gently biting Christi's breasts, he had slid two more fingers deep inside her. He could feel her start to shake, and he knew it wouldn't be long now. He remembered reading someone that the ears are a very sensitive part of a woman's body. With the hand that wasn't fucking his fiancé he reached out and gently traced the outeer shell of her ear.

"Jack," she whimpered nearly going over the edge.

"That's it, baby. Just let goo," he crooned, dragging his nail in the same motion.

"Jack!" she cried as she came apart in his arms. Once he was sure she was ready, he slowly entered her.

"I can feel you. You're throbbing inside me. It's so fucking hot," she growled biting down on his neck. Jack felt himself thrust forward at the sensation she was causing when she bit down on his neck. Things were heading to a climax faster than either of them wanted it to, but it couldn't be helped. Both of them came at the same time, screaming each others name. XXXX

Christi started giggling from her spot in Jack's arms.

"Hmm?" he breathed against her ear.

"We have to put our swim suits back on once we find them," she said beginning to search for hers. Jack laughed as he nodded in agreement. Thankfully they both found their swim suits and within a mater of moments they were dressed and climbing out of the pool hand-in-hand, dripping water all over the floor, because neither of them had thought to grab a towel.

TBC?


End file.
